


The Darkest Words You Said (When)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, silly and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right. No were-Volturi.” Stiles nods, more to himself than anything, and practically kicks open the front door. “So dad, you've met Derek Hale the Convict, but have you met Derek Hale, Your Son's Boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Words You Said (When)

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by the beginning of [Breaking Dawn Part 2, where Bella wakes up and Edward is there and it’s all totally ridiculous.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vPHVwBDwQqg#t=21s) I actually took down this idea while in the theater, haha.
> 
> Also, despite the title, this is really fluffy and silly.

Derek has a handful of popcorn at his lips when Stiles leans over and whispers—so quietly that only Derek’s hearing can pick it up. “When I take the bite, we better not have this bullshit dramatic hand holding crap.”

Derek chuffs a laugh around the mouthful of popcorn before the words properly hit him— _when_?

But the moment is lost as Stiles loses himself in doubled-over laughter at the truly hideous special effects.

)

Later, when Derek is driving Stiles home, because it’s kind of a date and kind of not, Derek waits until “Some Nights” has finished playing before turning off the radio. Stiles makes a scandalized noise. “Dude, what the heck!”

“We. We should talk.”

The pitiful, hopeful, scared look that overcomes Stiles’ face is heartbreaking. “Talk?”

“In the movie, during that. That part.” Derek breathes deep and remembers that it’s just Stiles, no one else, talking isn’t  _a chore_. “You said  _when_.” And that’s as far as he gets.

Stiles stares at him blankly, still drinking the soda from the movie, straw bent at an awkward angle and mostly ice at this point “What?”

“You said  _when_.”

Stiles just keeps staring, until they take a sharp left and realization dawns on him. “Oh, you mean, when I take the bite?”

A stilted nod is what Derek gives him.

“Well, yeah.” They pull into the Stilinski driveway, that’s empty save the Jeep and now Derek’s Camaro. “Eventually. Someday.”

Derek chews his lip for a moment. “You’ll want it, someday?”

Stiles laughs, a kind and teasing laugh. “Dude, I want it right now. I want the powers and the strength and shit,” he looks to his house, “but it’s not the right time, you know what I mean?”

Derek follows his gaze that focuses on nothing in particular. “Right.”

Stiles faces him again. “But someday, maybe after college, once we’re all grown ups.” He sets the drink back in the holder and unbuckles himself. “And maybe after we’ve been doing this for, y’know, a while?”

“This?” Derek teases, grinning and leaning closer.

“Dating, kissing, holding hands. That’s what the kids are doing these days, right?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s something else the kids are doing these days.” Derek leans in and simply presses his lips to Stiles’, biting the lower lip gently.

“Yeah, but I really don’t want to have to take a vacation to Rio wherein you break the headboard and our house keeper tells me there’s a demon inside me.”

“You like these movies too much.”

“Yet you go with me to every single one of them.” Stiles laughs into Derek’s mouth, hand locked on Derek’s neck. “I’m kidding. I would very much like to take a vacation with you. Where we break things, lots of things.” He shakes his head. “Or we can just go upstairs.”

Derek kisses Stiles solidly for a few minutes, firm and licking deep into his mouth. “Your dad is up the road.”

Stiles swears under his breath and clambers—and topples—out of the Camaro. He hurries around to the driver side window and kisses Derek again. “Text me.”

“Invite me over for dinner.” Derek says, sending Stiles into a spluttering, stuttering, flailing incoherent chatter until Sheriff pulls into the driveway and gets out of the patrol car.

“Hale.”

“Sheriff.”

“Dad! This, well, you know him. This is Derek.”

“Yes, son, I know Derek.”

“I was hoping to stay for dinner.” Derek very resolutely ignores Stiles practically shouting ABORT ABORT and keeps his gaze focused on Sheriff.

“I’d like that. I think there are some things we need to discuss.” Sheriff nods to the both of them before going inside.

Once the front door clicks shut, Stiles turns to Derek. “Dude, are you crazy?!”

“No. He deserves to know. About us.” Derek cups Stiles’ face. “I don’t want this to be something we keep quiet. That’s stupid.”

Stiles relaxes, minutely. “It’s stupid,” he agrees.

“And he deserves to know about werewolves, the supernatural. It’ll help him rest easier.”

Stiles looks apprehensive, but nods. “He deserves to know, yeah.” Stiles steps back to let Derek get out of the car, then takes his hand hurriedly. “There’s no grand Italian werewolf council that’s gonna come try and kill us for telling my dad and-or letting me stay human this long, is there?”

Derek raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Right. No were-Volturi.” Stiles nods, more to himself than anything, and practically kicks open the front door. “So dad, you’ve met Derek Hale the Convict, but have you met Derek Hale, Your Son’s Boyfriend?”


End file.
